Breaking the Silence
by Phoenix-feathers17
Summary: "It has been almost two weeks since the big winter ordeal, and Prince Hans tried to take over Arendelle. All is well in the kingdom now, and Elsa rules as a loving and well-loved Queen. One early morning Kristoff takes a stroll through the castle. Finding himself in the dungeons, he makes a shocking discovery."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Hey readers, Listen. Before you read this there's something you should know. This is a completely random idea I had today and I honestly have no clue where I'm going with it. It's really just something I came up with while stuck on other projects. I have nothing besides a vague idea and dialogue that seems to come out of thin air. so if this ends up going nowhere, I am sorry. Any-who~, just carry on now readers, I've said my peace.**

* * *

*Chapter 1*

It was an early Monday morning in Arendelle. Fresh dew lay on every piece of grass, heavy fog drifted leisurely through the air, and smokestacks from dying fires puffed out of chimneys blending with the grey clouds blocking out the blue sky.

The castle was quiet and peaceful as the most energetic of its inhabitants, Anna, was still resting. Queen Elsa was enjoying a quiet breakfast before having to attend to her queenly duties, looking out over her kingdom through a grand window in the dining hall. Kristoff, unable to sleep any longer, found himself roaming the halls of the castle to appease his slight boredom and his curiosity. He hoped to maybe find a secret passage on his little adventure.

He found the castle to be rather quiet today. There was no Anna dragging him every which way telling him story after story. Nor were there people from neighboring kingdoms dancing in the ballroom or crowding the great hall talking about this and that. If he was honest he rather liked it. Not that he didn't like noise, he loved hearing Anna talk nonstop about the adventures she went on with the paintings that lined the walls of the castle. He also loved his family that seemed to burst with excitement and joy, playing games, and matching up lovers. All that and more were things, Kristoff loved! But he also liked the quiet. It reminded him of the peaceful nights he'd spend with Sven watching the stars and making up random constellations, or the mornings where they would lie there awake listening to the birds chirp away, watching the morning sun filter through the trees before getting up to start work. yes, noise could be great, but so could silence.

Lost in his thoughts, Kristoff hadn't realized he had been walking towards the dungeons until he got there. He stood frozen in a daze, gazing over the cold stone corridor, lit only by a few torches and light that filtered through the windows in the cells. He was slightly shocked he hadn't realized where he was going. But it was short lived as he shrugged his shoulders and turned to head back up the dungeon stairs.

Kristoff halted in his movement as a quiet noise reached his ears. He told himself it was just his mind playing tricks on him, that it was nothing to concern himself with. But a small voice in the back of his head told him to wait and listen. So he did. He stood tall and unmoving, like a statue, staring down the dimly lit corridor trying to find anything hidden in the shadows, ears straining to listen closely and find the noise once again.

The silence seemed to stretch on and on to Kristoff, nothing disturbing it, not even a mouse. Just as he was about to head back upstairs, chalking it up to a rat that had decided to make its home there, he heard it. He wasn't positive, but it sounded almost like a cough. _But that shouldn't be right, Arendelle doesn't have, hasn't had prisoners in years._

There it was again! That was definitely a cough. Someone was down here, sick, possibly even dying. Kristoff knew Anna and Elsa well enough to know they would never be so cruel as let prisoners die in their dungeons. And seeing as there were no guards down there either, it was safe to assume they didn't know this person was down here. With all this in mind, Kristoff wandered through the dungeons, letting the cough guide him and glancing inside every cell just to make sure he didn't miss the person he was looking for.

Finally, he came to the last cell and peered in. The cell was bare. No cot, no blanket, not even hay to lay down. There wasn't even a window to let light in, the whole room relying on the dungeon torches for light. There was nothing besides a bucket (its use was obvious) and a thin brunet man in tattered clothing, lying curled up in the furthest corner of the cell trying his best to stay warm as shivers and coughs racked his body. _there's no way Elsa and Anna know about him. _With that thought running through his head, he rushed to find the keys.

Casting a quick look around him, Kristoff found the key hanging on the wall just left of the door. As he opened the door he slowly crept in, not missing how the man was now protecting his face with his arms as if expecting to be hit. _What happened to this guy?_ thought Kristoff. _Who even locked him down here? _Even though the distressed man couldn't see him, Kristoff tried to make his stance as non-threatening as possible, taking slow cautious steps forward.

"Hey man." the brunet flinched at the sound of his voice. "Hey, it's ok. I'm not here to hurt you." He crouched down as he reached the man, keeping his voice as calm as possible. "I'm gonna get you out of here but you need to stand up first. can you do that?"

Instead of listening to Kristoff, the man just curled tighter into himself, thin body shaking like a leaf in a storm. Kristoff figured that was probably from fear more than the cold. "Hey, hey. It's alright. I promise I won't hurt you. If you don't want to stand, that's fine, but can I at least see your face?"

He watched the brunet hopefully, praying that he could make some progress in getting the brunet out of the dark cell. After what felt like minutes, Kristoff hung his head, releasing a sigh as he tried to think of anything else that might get the man to move. Then he spotted movement from the corner of his eye. He looked up as pale arms slowly slid away to reveal fearful green eyes, short brown facial, and a familiar pale face.

Kristoff's eyes widened in shock at the face he was seeing in front of him. It was impossible. He should be back home sulking and... well being healthy. Not in the dungeons of Arendelle castle, starving to death and terrified.

With a quiet voice, the unexpected man's name fell off his lips.

"Hans?"

* * *

**Welp, hope you liked it! Likes and reviews are amazing.**

**Constructive criticism is always welcome****.**

**Also, sorry about any grammar mistakes.**


	2. Chapter 2

_'No. this can't be him. It's impossible. Right?'_ Kristoff was frozen in shock. How could someone who was supposed to be miles away across the sea with his 12 other brothers, be locked away in Arendell's dungeon? It should be impossible. It should. So why was it happening? His thoughtful eyes refocused on the situation in front of him as the man went to speak, wincing and grabbing at his throat in pain as words refused to leave his lips.

Sighing quietly, Kristoff thought about what to do next. It didn't matter if this was Hans or not, the man needed water. Who knows when he last had anything to eat or drink. It had to have been days. 'He'll die if I just leave him here,' He thought to himself, knowing full well what he had to do. Now, just how was he supposed to get him out of here?

"Here," Kristoff offered his hand to the cowering brunet who still had a look of fear in his eyes. "Take my hand. I'll get you out of this place and take you to where we can get you some water."

Hans stared at the hand with uncertainty for a long while. So long actually, that Kristoff nearly withdrew it to figure something else out. But he knew the man needed time, so he gave it to him. It turned out to be a good thing too, as the man finally, weakly nodded his head and reached for the outstretched hand with his ice-cold one. The movement caused barely used joints to pop so loud it was disturbing.

Pulling the man to his feet Kristoff wrapped his hand around his waist to support him, feeling just how lightweight and thin he was. Kristoff spoke gently as they slowly got to their feet "There ya go. Now, let's get you somewhere warm." More and more joints popped as they stood and walked out of the cell and up the dungeon stairs, the man wincing with every step.

Entering the normal lighting of the castle Kristoff was able to get a better look at the pale face of the man. There was no way this wasn't Hans. You know, unless he had a twin brother or something. The face was identical, besides him being deathly pale and having dark circles under his green eyes.

As they carefully walked the halls they came to the dining room. Peering in, Kristoff was relieved to find that no one else was there. "It's all clear in here. You should be able to sit down and get some water."

Walking inside Kristoff scanned the room for a water pitcher. Once finding it he guided Hans over to the chair nearest to it and sat him down as gently as possible. Although, it wasn't good enough to keep him from hurting as he winced and gasped in pain, sending himself into a coughing fit.

Kristoff quickly filled a nearby glass with water. "Hey, hey. it's ok. Here, have some water," He said calmly as he offered the cup to Hans who wheezed as he tried to stave off the coughing. Two shaky hands reached out to grab it only to have it slip and fall, Kristoff catching it just in time. "Let me," He offered and tilted the glass to Hans' lips.

As Hans drank, Kristoff was able to fully examine his sickly features. Besides the terrible paleness and the dark shadows under his eyes, there were also a few fading bruises and a cut on the left side of his chin that seemed to be infected. His hair was a mess of knots and dirt that stuck to his face and his eyes refused to focus on anything. As he pulled the glass away he noticed another rather large bruise protruding from his tattered shirt over his collar bone.

"Now," Kristoff started as he looked into Hans' eyes. "Do you think you can tell me what happened? How you got down there?"

"I do—" Hans' cracking voice was interrupted by another fit of coughs. Taking another sip of water, he cleared his throat and tried again. "Who… Who are you? Where are… We?"

_'He can't be serious,'_ Thought Kristoff. Unless the man was just that dehydrated and starved, there was no way he wouldn't remember what happened. He decided to ignore the part of his brain that said 'unless it wasn't him,'.

"My name's Kristoff. We're in Arendelle. Do you remember anything?"

"Arendelle," Hans whispered, almost like a question. "That's right… I was… Visiting." Kristoff sat quietly, patiently waiting for the other man to get his bearings.

"There… Was it a party?… No, a… a coronation. I met a princess… Anna." Hans paused as he reached for the glass of water, Kristoff helping him take a few sips.

"I… don't remember… Kristoff?" The blond watched as confusion passed over Hans' face before he continued. "No… But, there was Ice… Why was there ice? Anna had to leave… Why was that? Alex was there… I was… I was supposed to be alone but… he followed me here… Then, there was stone… I - I was in a room… He locked me in… but, he didn't - he didn't leave me… He just- He kept… It hurt, so much… it was never - never enough for him. I didn't want to be there. I don't wanna go back. Please I-"

Kristoff watched as tears welled in Hans' eyes and panic overtook him, his breathing became erratic. He needed to calm down. "Hey, it's ok. You're fine. Alex isn't here. You need to breathe. Come on just breath. He's not here. You're safe." No matter how hard he tried to calm Hans down, the brunet just kept panicking. It was like he was stuck somewhere else unable to get back to reality. "you're not going back down there. You're gonna be fine."

"Kristoff?" Just as he thought it couldn't get any worse, Anna's voice rang from down the hall. "Is that you?" Her voice was getting louder, closer. "Who are you talking… to." Anna stopped in her tracks as she walked through the doors, eyes full of shock as they took in the picture of Kristoff kneeling in front of a wheezing and panicked Hans.

"Kristoff," She started, caution and warning filling her voice. "What's going on?"

The blond sighed as looked at Anna. "Anna, I know this is really sudden and all, but we really need to calm him down first and get him to a bed. Once we get him a doctor then I'll explain everything. OK?"

"Ok," Anna gave in instantly and walked over kneeling down beside Kristoff.

"Hans? Look at me Hans," The man showed no sign of hearing Anna's voice as she called out to him. "You need to listen to my voice. You're in Arendelle. No one's going to hurt you." They tried to calm him down but neither of them knew what to do.

"He's gonna pass out at this rate," Kristoff said. "Come on Hans, just breath."

"Please. I-I don't—" Was all Hans could get out between wheezes before passing out. As consciousness left him, his body fell out of the chair, Kristoff catching him so he wouldn't hurt himself.

"Hans? Come on man don't just pass out like that," Kristoff said as he started to lift the two of them up. "Anna we need to get him to a bed and call a doctor."

"Take him all the way down the hall and take a left at the ballroom," Anna commanded as she helped Kristoff to the hall. "There's a bedroom three doors down on the right. I'll find a doctor." With that, the two split up to help the man they believed to be their enemy.

_'You owe me a__** big**__ explanation when I get back Christopher,'_ Anna thought as she raced out of the castle.

* * *

**Hey, I made another chapter! I actually had this written several months ago, sorry for not getting it out sooner. There's been a lot going on with my family recently and it's still going on so I really don't know when the next chapter will be out. I was _really_ hoping to get this posted last night as a Christmas present for you guys and a 'sorry for not posting this sooner' but Chrome wasn't working for some reason. Oh well, it is what it is. I hope everyone had an amazing Christmas and will enjoy the new year coming up. **

**I hope you liked this chapter! Likes and reviews are amazing.**

**Constructive criticism is welcome.**

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes. See ya! ;) **


End file.
